Claim Me
by Lastsyns
Summary: Jack finds out that the Doctor is an Omega.


To his companions the terms, Alpha, Beta and Omega had always meant little to nothing to the Doctor. He knew of their existence but as a Time Lord he always declared himself above such things. They were human terms that he had only bothered to learn due to his traveling with humans. Everyone also knew that the Doctor kept secrets though Jack was surprised one day to find that the Omega scent was strong on the Doctor after they came back to the TARDIS one hot afternoon. They had just finished running from a prince who wanted them dead after Jack slept with the princess. The scent made Jack groan in desire, but he brushed it off thinking that the Doctor must have had an encounter with an omega.

That was until the scent didn't go away. He could still smell it the next morning as the two of them had breakfast. He felt himself hardening as he stared at the Doctor with lust filled eyes. He desired to bend him over, driving himself deep into the Doctor claiming him as his own. He could taste the Doctor's skin in his mouth as he marked the Doctor's shoulder, showing everyone that the Doctor was his mate and no one elses. The smell of another alpha coming into the room made the hairs on his neck stand on end and he growled at the intruder.

"Jack are you alright?" The Doctor asked in concern as he looked at him over his teacup.

"I'm fine," Jack answered quickly. He watched the Doctor's mouth as he spoke, dreaming of sticking his tongue into it and tasting every inch. He had always wanted the Doctor but now with the scent of the omega in the air, the desire was almost unbearable.

"Are you sure because you just growled at Martha?" The Doctor commented. Jack looked over quickly at the short young female. He had always considered Martha to be a friend but now the word revival was strong in his mind. He puffed out his chest as he sat straighter in the chair. He didn't want to hurt Martha but if she challenged him he was going to fight for the Doctor.

"I think I should head home for a few days," Martha informed them. She stepped back away from the Doctor showing Jack that she didn't want a fight. She too could smell the omega scent on the Doctor, but she knew she didn't stand a chance against the stronger alpha. She had never been that strong of an alpha relying on her brain, not her muscles to find mates. She left the room to go and get ready and he shifted his gaze back to the Doctor.

"What is the matter with you Jack?" The Doctor wondered. He could see the predatory look in Jack's eyes and it scared him. Jack took a deep breath in.

"I thought you said that Time Lords didn't have Alphas or Omegas," Jack accused him slightly.

"We don't." The Doctor's eyes were wide though as he realized what had happened. He quickly tried to remember when he had last taken the pill that hid his scent and groaned when he realized that he was late. He stood up moving quickly to his room. He could hear Jack behind him, but he didn't stop until he was safely inside. Locking the door behind him, he ran to the cabinet and pulled out the small pill that suppressed his omega scent. For almost 900 years, he had taken the pill once a week like clockwork. Yet he had forgotten to take it when two alphas were on board. He was just lucky that they both weren't alpha males. He held the pill in his hand as he debated taking it. It had been so long since he had a mate. Jack already knew now that he was an omega and while the pill would suppress his scent it wouldn't make Jack forget. He put the pill back in the container heading back into his room.

"I need to take Martha home," The Doctor informed Jack as he paced outside of his room. Jack followed him like a lost puppy as he went to the controls. Rather then tell Jack to stop it like normal, he encouraged him to watch. He danced around the console, throwing switches, pressing buttons and pulling levers. Once or twice he brushed up against Jack making the man breath in quickly with need. He didn't touch the Doctor though. Even if he was the Alpha, the Doctor had left him behind before and that fear still loomed within him. They landed with a thud outside of Martha's home. She didn't hug either of them as she bid them goodbye, hurrying to the safety of her home and away from Jack.

"Where to now Doc?" Jack wondered as the door closed behind Martha. With just the two of them in the control room, the smell of Omega seemed stronger than ever. He couldn't control the urge to touch the Doctor anymore so instead of waiting for a reply, he ran. He ran to the safety of his room. Stripping off his clothes he climbed into the shower. Running his hands down his body. He began stroking himself as he tried to think of anything but the Doctor. It wasn't enough though without an omega he would not be sated. Still it gave him some relief. Try as he might to not think of the Doctor the only thing he could picture was the Doctor on his hands and knees in front of him. Growling he turned the water to cold and tried to forget.

-DW-

The Doctor watched Jack go. His own body desired for Jack to take him and Jack running away ruined his plans. Martha was no longer in the way so nothing should have stopped Jack from claiming him. Curious he went down the hall following the alpha's scent to Jack's room. Opening the door, he could hear the shower running and hear Jack's growls. Smiling to himself he climbed on Jack's bed and waited. He didn't have to wait long before the door to the bathroom opened. Jack stood in the doorway naked. He stared at the Doctor opened mouth as the Doctor lay on his bed. The Doctor winked at him and that was all it took. Jack rushed to the bed, flipping the Doctor onto his stomach. The Doctor barely had time to grasp what Jack was doing before he felt his trousers being ripped open.

"Hey. I like this suit," The Doctor half protested as he felt his bottom being exposed to the cool air of the room. He didn't fight Jack or tell him to stop though as he wanted this as much as he knew Jack did. He lay on his stomach feeling Jack's weight upon his legs.

"Sorry," Jack apologized though he didn't feel across the Doctor, he pushed himself in. There would be time for gentleness and love making later, right now he had to relieve the primal urge that was within him. He thrust hard and deep into the Doctor, claiming the Doctor as his own.

"Jack, oh Jack," The Doctor moaned as his own member was neglected in his trousers. It rubbed against the bed with every deep thrust from Jack, causing waves of pleasure through his body.

"Doctor," Jack groaned at the words. He felt his release coming and pushed himself deep. The Doctor cried out, but he still didn't find his release though as he needed Jack to finish claiming him. Tilting his head out of the way, he bared his neck. Jack didn't even think about it as he latched on, biting down hard.

"Captain," The Doctor screamed as he finally found his release. Jack let go of his neck as he lay down on top of him, breathing hard.

"If I didn't know better I would think you planned this," Jack whispered in his ear.

"If I had planned this, I wouldn't still be wearing my suit. You really do owe me a new one by the way," The Doctor answered him. He looked at Jack out of the corner of his eyes with one eyebrow raised. Jack kissed him softly on the lips.

"I will buy you all the suits you want, because I can guarantee you Doctor that this won't be the last suit I ruin," Jack informed him cheekily. The Doctor just shook his head as he waited for Jack to release him. A few ruined suits was a small price to pay to be Jack's mate.


End file.
